dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Inman
Dallas |active = 1999-present |status = Active }}Jeremy Inman is an American voice actor, ADR Director, and Script Writer working for FUNimation Entertainment. He is known for his role as Android #16 in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai and Heymans Breda in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Android 16, Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Gōki, Gokumonki, Suzuki, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Additional Voices (Original Dub) **B't X (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Patty, Magellan, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Mega Rider (ep. 11) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Messenger (eps. 4, 17), Additional Voices *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Udono Josuke, Additional Voices *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Woodney *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Esper Watanabe (ep. 20) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kaori, Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Count Guy of Bruges (ep. 6), Demon (ep. 8) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Liquor Store Boss (ep. 10) *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Al Capone *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Android 16, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Taurus, Bosco Slave Trader (ep. 1), Eisenwald Wizard (ep. 6), Customer (ep. 52), Black Unicorn Wizard (eps. 54-55), Custody Enforcement Unit (ep. 68), Shadow Person (eps. 71-72), Edolas Citizen (ep. 93), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Heymans Breda *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Big Brown Eye (ep. 1A) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *''Gosick'' (2011) - Garnier *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Drunker *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Hijacker A (ep. 7), Entrustee (ep. 8), Scientist A (ep. 10) *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Maekawa Shizuya (ep. 3) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Android 16 (flashback; ep. 99) *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Michio Tamura *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Assistant Director (eps. 73-74) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Innocentis VII, Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Innocentis VII *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Magne, Sludge Villain (eps. 1-2), Teacher (eps. 1, 5), Additional Voices *''Orange'' (2016) - Homeroom Teacher, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Mohawq, Drunk Man (ep. 28) *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Barral (ep. 3) *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Sean (ep. 1), Gregorio von Turner (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Wasilewski (ep. 9) OVAs & Specials *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Patty Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - King Gurumes (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Villager D *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Beast Mutt *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Grandpa, Man 3, New Yorker, Zombie 2 *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Detective Nishimura, Green Shirt Guy *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Android 16 Voice Director *B't X (Original & Redub) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance *One Piece (eps. 131-135) *Saga of Tanya the Evil External Links *Jeremy Inman at the Internet Movie Database *Jeremy Inman at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios